Glee Club Mash Up
'Glee Club Mash Up '- piosenka śpiewana przez całą główną obsade. Pojawia się w odcinku Glee Clubs & Glory. Piosenka to remix dwunastu piosenke pierwszego i drugiego sezonu. Pojawią się remixy piosenek: * Can't Do It Without You * Can You Feel It * A Billion Hits * Illusion * I Got That Rock N' Roll * Heard It On The Radio * Na, Na, Na (The Summer Song) * Finally Me * Not a Love Song * Heart Beat * Steal Your Heart * Don't Look Down Tekst Ally: There's no way I can make it without ya Do it without ya Be here without ya Austin: It's no fun when you're doing it solo With you it's like whoa Yeah and I know Austin i Ally: I-I-I-I own this dream Cause I-I-I-I got you with me Austin: Can ya, can ya feel, can ya, can ya, can ya feel! (Przejście do Can You Feel It) All: Can you feel it Turn it up, up, up Can you feel it Turn it up, up, up Can you feel it Turn it up, up, up Can you feel it Feel it, feel it (Przejście doA Billion Hits) Ally: Who-o-o-ah That's what I'm gonna get Who-o-o-ah That's what I'm gonna get Yeah, cause I know that I'll make it Overload the internet A billion hits is what I'll get (Przejście do Illusion) Austin: Step right up on the stage Free yourself from the cage Pick a card and guess it girl Here’s a lesson, girl It's just an illusion (Przejście doI Got That Rock N' Roll) Trish: I got that ro-o-ock n'ro-o-oll Yeah, yeah I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol Yeah, yeah C'mon and dance to my flo-o-ow Yeah, yeah 'Cause I got What I got Don't you know I got that rock n' roll (Przejście do Heard It On The Radio i Na, Na, Na (The Summer Song)) All: Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh Oh oh oh (Na, na, na, na) Heard it on the radio (Na, na, na) Oh, oh, oh (Play it back, play it back one time, yeah) Oh, oh, oh (Przejście do Finally Me) Dez: I'm finally me Got everything I need What you get is what you see, I, I, I'm finally me And I've never felt so free There's no one else that I'm trying to be I'm finally me (Przejście do Not a Love Song i Heart Beat) All: Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song (Hey-ay-ay-ay, Hey-ay-ay-ay) It's not a love song (Na-ah-ah) (Przejście do Steal Your Heart) Austin: Call me criminal I won't deny you make me want it all, Everything you are So lock it up Go on and try it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart (Przejście do Don't Look Down) All: Don't look down, down, down, down Sunhee: (singing in Korean) Alaeleul boji mal, mal, mal, mal (Down, Down, Down, Down) (Transitions to Can't Do It Without You) All: Ohhhhh There's no way I can make it without you Do it without you Be here without you It's no fun when you're doing it solo With you it's like whoa Yeah and I know Ahhhhhh (Hey hey hey, hey hey) (Be here without you) Ahhhhh-ah-oh (Hey hey hey, hey hey) Be here without you, out you, out you Yeah! Kategoria:Piosenki